Un encuentro inesperado
by rose conde
Summary: Ella sólo quería unas vacaciones tranquilas pero el destino le tenía preparado un encuentro inesperado


Era mi primera noche en Rusia y estaba dispuesta a encontrar un bar donde pasar un buen rato. No habia tenido vacaciones en mucho tiempo, real mente necesitaba un descanso de la tormenta que era mi vida en este momento.

No se por que escogi rusia tal vez por que estaba al otro lado del mundo y eso necesitaba estar lejos de todo y de todos. Asi que me puse mis vaqueros mas ajustados y una camiseta sin mangas combinada con una chaqueta de cuero a la cintura, unas botas altas con tacón, decidi no usar mucho maquillaje e ir al natural un poco de brillo de labios y delineador de ojo. Admire mi reflejo en el espejo y me gusto lo que vi.

Baje a la recepcion del hotel y le pedi a la recpcionista que llamara un taxi para mi. Veinte minutos despues estaba en la entrada de un bar me agrado la vista. Me acerque al cantinero y recé para que hablara ingles, le di mi sonrisa mas sexy y pedi un vodka. Con una sonrisa descarada me dijo estas segura cariño? Real mente me stas preguntando? Dije sin apartar la vista de el. Derotado por mi mirada decidió servirmelo.

Eres anericana? Pregunto al mismo tiempo que que paso mi segundó disparo de vodka, viéndolo bien no estaba tan mal tenia el pelo clor rubio cenizo y los ojos avellana y muy bien tonificado gritaba caliente. Si ! Le dije le tendi mi mano. Soy Rosmeri Muzur, pero dime Rosa.

Mucho gusto Rosa, yo soy Eddy Castilla. No, el gusto es mío dije. Por cierto donde estan los baños? Pregunte, sonrió y señalo hacia la parte de atras, ten cuidado dijo hay quienes que se ponen pesados cuando miran una cara bonita mas si es la primera vez que la ven. Gracias Eddy pero te aseguró que se cuidarme sola le guiñe un ojo y me levante dirigiendome hacia donde el señalo.

Despues de aliviar mi necesidad me heche un rapido vistazo y comprobe que todo esta bien, pero justo cuando estaba por salir oi voces afuera, me asome sin que me vieran y vi a dos hombres sosteniendo a un hombre casi desmayado al principio pense que esta totalmente ebrio, pero uno de los hombres estaba furioso y le dijo al otro que era un idiota que habia usado demasiado somnífero. Mierda! Exclamé estaba ante un secuestro asi que me pregunte que hago? Sigo y dejo a ese hombre a su suerte? O le ayudo?

Viendo que habia a mi alrededor observe que habia un tubo de metal asi que lentamente me acerque y lo tome, desidi quitarme los zapatos por que si tenia que luchar seria mas comodo asi , camine despacio detrás del hombre que estaba a gritándole a su compañeros que sostenia al hombre inconsciente y lo golpeó con el tubo con todas mis fuerzas justo en la cabeza, antes que el otro sujeto reaccionó estaba estrellando justó en su cara con el tubo, oí un ruido de crujido y me di cuenta que le rompí la nariz ademas de dejarlo inconsiente.

Comprobando que el hombre al que querían secuestrar respiraba salí corriendo a la barra, la cara de sorpresa que Eddy me dio reflejo mi estado de angustia y salio a ver que me habia pasado, tan rápido como pude le expliqué lo que paso y en cuestión de minutos la policia estaba en camino. Eddy me ayudo a inmovilizar a los dos hombres le amáramos las manos con esposas plásticas.

Me arrodillé para ver al hombre desmayado dandole la vuelta me costó, pesaba tanto y no era para mas era alto y creerme cuando digo alto talvez 6 pies 7, musculoso, tenia todos los musculos en su lugar correctos, Jadee al darle la vuelta solo para descubrir lo hermoso que era a pesar que estaba inconsciente y tener un pequeño corte en la frente , el era perfecto su nariz bien perfilada , pelo marrón que se salía de lo que al parecer era una cola de caballo. No se por que pero este hombre me hacia estremecer mis dedos picaban por tocar su pelo y esos labios bien definidos y besables. Un movimiento me regreso a la realidad el hombre que yacía con la cabeza en mi regazo comenzó a despertar descubriendo para mi los ojos mas hermosos que he visto en mi vida de un color chocolate profundo.

Sacudí mi cabeza para salir del estado de trance que me causo su mirada. Estas bien? Pregunte. Sabes donde estas? El solo sacudió la cabeza en negación. Como te llamas? Pregunte. Dimitri, Dimitri Belikov.

Es mi primer intento espero que les guste. Sus comentarios y sugerencias seran bien recibidas


End file.
